In construction and assembly it is frequently necessary to orient an element perpendicular to a plane. This is usually accomplished by utilizing a square to define the vertical with respect to one axis of a plane. The process is then repeated with respect to a second intersecting axis. The problem with this approach is the difficulty in retaining the orientation of the object with respect to the first axis when defining the second axis.